The Survivor
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: This is not about the Wanderer. This is not about Courier Six. This is about a man who has seen and experienced hell on earth and does not, cannot, die. This is the story of the Survivor.


**AN: I do not own fallout. If I did, I would have made it so that you wouldn't get a headache from figuring out how to work the blasted Pipboy.**

**Okay so this was an idea that came to mind while I was reading a Fallout&Mass Efect crossover. It got me thinking and I ended up with this. Enjoy.**

**P.S. This is a challenge fic. That means for those who do not understand, I want you to try to make your own version of this story. OK? We good? Roll it.**

Prologue

They say the Wastes were built on legends. Tall tails to help with our understanding of how the world works. The thing about legends is, sometimes their true.

We all know of the legend of the lone wanderer. A soul who was raised in a vault, only to leave that 'hallowed' sanctuary in search of their father. This person showed the adaptability of humanity as they traversed the Capital Wastes. They met, affiliated, or inflamed the 'Titans' of the Wastes. The Brotherhood of Steel, an organization the rose from the ashes of the military. They primarily focus on collecting and preserving technology. They believe that most of those not affiliated with them are ignorant and should be ignored. Then there's the Enclave. A group of people said to be descended from the Old War government officials. They believe that all non-humans, such as ghouls and mutants, are to be terminated. They often times go to extreme, violent, and morally questionable tactics to get what they want. But despite this, the wanderer never lost sight of their goals, nor their morals. They became a symbol of hope to the people. Someone who stood for what was right, instead of what was easy. Someone that has been revered as a hero.

And we know the legend of the courier. A person who ended up getting the short end of the deal, only to crawl their way out of the icy fingers of death. A person who, for a time, knew only their own agenda…for revenge. In their quest for payback, they encountered, befriended, or pissed off, the 'Big Three'. The NCR, New California Republic, a coalition of people to model themselves after the people of old by using democracy, liberty, and the rule of law, though they often fail to meet these standards themselves. Caesar's Legion, a utilitarian slaver society and is made up of conquered and 'rehabilitated' tribes. Men are the work force, where the women are nothing better than sexual slaves. And finally, Robert House. The man who has been alive since before the great war. Using technology to keep himself alive, he created New Vegas. He is a man that always makes sure his power is never compromised. The courier became a key player when all three sides clashed for control of Hoover Dam.

But, this story doesn't begin with one of these two. No. Our story begins with someone that is only regarded as a myth to the entire Wastes. The proverbial boogeyman to any big time factions. This is the legend of the Survivor. He is man that is said to able to walk through the gates of hell, up to the devil himself, shake his hand and leave without so much as a flinch. He has lived through everything that the Wastes have thrown at him.

Raiders were slaughtered by the hundreds by his hand, their corpses left behind to feed the creatures. Ghouls know him as only a ghost, that if he's there you would never find out unless he wanted you to. Super Mutants have come to revere him as a god made flesh when he was said to have killed a Super Mutant Behemoth with his bare hands. It is said that a pack of Legendary Deathclaws follow him and that they threatened any who even glance at him. All big time factions fear him, because he has been able to slip into their most highly guarded areas without being spotted before slaughtering everyone there from the inside out. All attempts to forcibly make him comply, surrender, or kill him have been met with nothing but defeat. And at every battle zone, there is a message in blood:

_ It matters not how many you send for me. It matters not how you try to kill me. It matters not what you offer. It matters not if your lives are of value. You matter not. Your beliefs matter not. Your wealth matters not. Your power matters not. For you die just as easily as you breathe. _

No one understands why he says this. But some think it is because Caesar values power. House values gain. The NCR value their numbers. And the Brotherhood and Enclave value their weapons. All have tried to make this man join or to eliminate him, all have failed.

He is a man that has traversed all of the Wastes. He is a man that has seen the most vile of humans and the most kind. He has faced many monstrosities. And he has faced Death so many times that it is believed that he can call death by name. For he is the Survivor.

**AN: So what didya think?**

**Survivor: This is amn who has seen it all, experienced it all, fought it all, and lived through it all. You can max out his stats and attributes and give him every bloody perk there is in the game. If you don't wanna do that then everything needs to be 8/10 for stats, 70-75/100 for attributes, and he needs a quarter of the perks. **

**Now before you get on me about over powering him in Fallout of all things, stop. He really isn't over powered. Raiders are uncoordinated and in large groups have a high chance of hitting each other if planned out correctly. He merely is that great of a thief to be so damned quiet you wouldn't know he was there. Killing a Behemoth is at most a rumor and if you decide to make it true, then keep in mind that they are relatively slow minded. With the Deathclaws, I leave that to you. As for the factions, and the slaughtering from the inside out. Exagerations. They were mostly outposts. He rarely bothers them. And he knows all their startegies and how their armor and weapons work.**

**Now I have left it vague enough so that you can choose either gender for the Lone Wanderer and Courier. If you make them female, please pair them with Survivor. This is also my first challenge fic where I'm letting you decide for _your_ versions of this story whether or not to make this a single pairing or harem. You can do watever you want with this, just no pro Caesar, no pro Enclave, no yaoi (gay), and no beastiality. Seriously, what the F*** is wrong with people.**

**PM me if you want to give this or any of my stories a try.**


End file.
